Painless Sunrise
by Aijoran
Summary: When Ash let's Misty and Brock leave the group will someone else step in on Misty when he's not looking. Ego shipping. Gary and Misty love. Rated T for use of bad language like the S and D words. Was One shot is now ongoing Fic. Yays. lol


**AN: Edited the ending a bit to flow better with later chapters. Originally this was going to be one shot for a contest. But I changed my mind and will make this longer and will make it an ongoing story and I hope you all will enjoy the next installments and continue eading and reviewing as I make my journey through this egoshipping fic. ^.^**

*********************************************************************************

**Painless Sunrise**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* = **Flashback/End Flashback**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- = **Flash Forward**

"Here Ash I forgot to give you this." Brock said solemnly handing him a basket, "It's one of my home made lunches. With matching cutlery." He teased lightly adding silverware on the top of the box.

"And this." Misty chimed in folding up a handkerchief to the top of the basket. "Makes it easier to carry." She smiled warmly with hidden sadness.

"Thanks…" Ash said lowly looking away, "I guess you guys should go now huh?"

The two across from the young black haired trainer frowned lightly, "Yea." The breeder nodded sadly.

"Take care." Misty nodded holding back her tears. She had traveled with Ash for a very long time. It was hard to believe that they would be separating now of all times, when his journey was growing to it's peak, and when she was starting to get the courage to tell him how she felt. Even still, there was always the next time they met. She turned wheeling her bike away, "See ya." She bid him her last farewell and left peddling on her bike back to Cerulean City.

Brock nodded seeing that it was time to make his own leave. "Bye Ash." He said strongly with his older brother essence as he too turned to depart.

Ash turned and ran the direction of Pallet Town tears burning down his face and choking in his throat. He was going to miss his friends and the thought of being separated from them tore him up.

Once Ash reached home he relaxed and within a few days he fell into a normal routine of lounging around the house and playing with his Pokemon. When one day his mother hoping to get him moving told him that his rival Gary Oak was in town. Ash jumped up from the table where he was sitting in shock and ran off to Professor Oak's laboratory to see Gary.

At the lab Ash bounded up the steps and knocked on the door vigorously. "Hold on a minute" Came the old professor's annoyed voice. Oak opened the door and saw Ash standing on the step with what seemed like fire burning in his eyes. "Eh, hello Ash. What can I do for you?"

"Gary. Where's Gary?" The inspired trainer panted trying to keep his cool.

"Gary? Well he… he just left saying he was inspired to go on a journey and left with only his Blastoise." The old man explained solemnly. "He didn't say where he was going."

Ash growled with anger and took off toward the outskirts of the town without even leaving the professor with a goodbye or thanks. The young trainer was determined to keep up with his rival.

It took him only minutes to finally see Gary walking over the hill toward Viridian City, "Hey Gary!" Ash yelled in hopes to make him stop. "GAAARY!" He yelled again.

"Huh?" The brunette boy said lightly looking behind him to see his raven-haired rival running up at what seemed to be his top speed. "Hey there Ash. What's up? Did you come to see me off?" He chuckled cockily.

"N-no, not that." Ash said in between breaths.

"Then why?" Gary asked cocking an eyebrow at his winded friend.

Ash laughed nervously, "Well I heard you were in town and got excited, but then you're… you're already leaving." He hesitated.

"Well I got inspired." Gary told his rival. "One of those things where you just have to get up and go! You can't say no."

"Inspired? What were you inspired to do?"

Gary smirked, "It's been great being your rival and all Ashy boy but I just don't want it anymore. I've decided that I want to be a Pokemon researcher now."

"A… A researcher?" Ash asked amazed.

"Yea. I decided I'd be much happier studying Pokemon then battling them." The brown haired trainer explained.

"I see…" Ash nodded, "So this is the end?"

"Pretty much." Gary told him his tones lower, sadder. "Good luck on whatever you decide to do."

"You too Gary… on your researching." Ash said with a nod. "I'll be a trainer you'd be proud to call your friend and your old rival."

"Good." Gary nodded as he turned, "I'll be going now.

Ash nodded. "See ya." The boy said as he watched his friend leave down the other side of the hill.

Gary continued down the path and right through Viridian City. He was on his way to Cerulean City and he wanted to be there quickly. It was like it was yesterday when he was so far ahead of Ash leaving little notes behind for him on town signs. He chuckled at the memory and his imagination of Ash's expression. Even though Gary acted as if he didn't want to compete with Ash anymore he really did. Gary had plans forming in his mind; ways he could make Ash fall to his knees and beg for mercy from his greatness. A maniacal grin grew on Gary's face; he knew that his rival and 'friend' had feelings for the water gym leader Misty. It was obvious mostly anyone with half a brain could see that Ash was always watching her.

This was where Gary's plan came into action. While Ash was off on his 'all new journey' Gary was going to take the most precious thing to him and put it right out of his reach. The brown haired boy didn't even care for Misty, hardly knew her. But the knowledge that Ash wanted her made Gary want to try.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When Gary reached home in Pallet town he heard Ash had just gotten home as well and he was without his friends. It was something about them needing to go home for business and they couldn't accompany him anymore.

"Gramps. What about that Red-haired girl he's always hanging with?"

"Oh? You mean Misty? The Cerulean Gym leader?" Oak asked confused as to why his grandson was asking such strange questions.

"She's a Gym leader? I don't remember battling her when I was at that Gym." Gary furrowed his brow thinking if his Grandfather's information was correct.

"Yes, of course. She's the youngest of the sisters you battled." Oak confirmed. "They were going away and she needed to return to the Gym and watch over it while they were gone and that's why She couldn't accompany Ash anymore." The perplexed professor explained.

"I see." Gary said while in thought. "Well I'm going on a new journey with just my Blastoise. Smell ya later." He grinned grabbing a poke ball as he left.

"Gary!? Wait what? Where are you going?" Oak called absolutely confused.

The young trainer didn't answer as he grabbed his things and rushed out the door. The opportunity was too good to pass up.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Gary managed to reach Cerulean city pretty quickly seeing as wild Pokemon didn't want to bother him and Blastoise. He grinned cockily as he walked down the road and straight into the Gym. It was empty and the lights were off. He tested the door to see if it was locked, they weren't so he figured it was all right to enter. He looked down the halls and started toward the pool area to see if he could find anyone. The gym was eerily quiet without the "Three sensational Sisters" in town. It made the gym a lot like a haunted mansion then a stadium. As Gary neared the pool he slowed down and remained quiet listening. He looked around the corner carefully trying not to be seen if there happened to be someone there.

The pool area was big, the pool was big, and the stands were big. Even the diving board was big. It seemed like the three older sisters liked everything about their gym to be big bright and shiny. Although, the way it was now was dark and lonely. Gary glanced around, there didn't seem to be anyone in the pool or the gym at all, but when his sights came to the top of the diving board he saw a small chubby form. He concentrated his eyes trying to figure out what was up there, a person, a Pokemon?

Just when Gary was about to figure out what it was a girl's loud booming voice echoed through the whole pool, "PSYDUCK! GET OFF OF THE DIVING BOARD!!!"

The stubby yellow Pokemon jumped hearing the angry cry of its trainer and turned to look down at her. Unfortunately he turned to quickly and placed his webbed foot down on air. Psyduck's eyes widened in fear as he started to fall "PSYYEEEEE!!!" He cried as he began to plummet down into the water headfirst.

"PSYDUCK!" The girl called again this time her voice void of anger but filled with fear. As soon as the duck Pokemon hit the water the girl dove into the water after it.

Gary was confused; he stepped out beside the pool and watched the trainer under the water.

The girl's side ponytail fell out as she dove in, and as she swam to the bottom of the deep pool it flowed behind her like a short cape. She pulled the Pokemon into her arms and quickly began to swim back up to the surface.

"What Kind of water Pokemon can't swim?" Gary said coldly after she reached the surface.

"Excuse me?!" Misty yelled toward him with anger, although she held back hoping she misheard him because of water in her ears.

"Your Pokemon is pathetic. You must suck as a trainer." He repeated with more emphasis.

The red head growled, "Shut up!" She couldn't think of anything to say in that particular situation to make herself look good.

"So, you're Misty right? Ash's friend?" He asked looking down at her in the pool.

The angry features left from her face as she asked, "Gary? What are you doing here?"

"I decided to do a little water training and thought that the gym here would be the best place to go." The brunette explained throwing his sole poke ball into the water.

With a flash of light a large turtle like Pokemon appeared, "Blastoise." It said deeply.

"Wow! A Blastoise!" Misty sang fawning over the Pokemon. "Its shell is so tough and its skin is so smooth!"

Gary shook his head, this may be easier then he thought. "C'mon let me help you out of the pool." He said offering his hand to her. "Oh gee Gary, that's nice of you." Misty said with a smile swimming over and taking his hand, "But I think… it would be better if…" She started as Gary's eyes widened realizing her plan. "You joined me in here." Misty then pulled hard on the boy's hand making him topple over into the water.

Gary resurfaced and growled at Misty who was having a giggle fit, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"Revenge." She told him simply.

"Huh?"

"Nobody calls my Psyduck names 'cept me. Also this is for telling me that I suck as a trainer." Misty grinned eerily as Gary felt something very sharp piece his backside.

"GAH!"

"Nice head butt Dewgong~" Misty chuckled climbing out of the pool and setting down Psyduck. "There… are you alright?" She asked giving the chubby yellow Pokemon all of her attention. "Psyyeeee…" The Pokemon said apologetically.

"Well that's why you don't climb up there silly." She smiled petting its head affectionately. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt.

"Duck." The Pokemon nodded happily.

By the time this whole scene played out Gary managed his way out of the pool and scoffed, "Okay, so you're not as pathetic as I pegged you for." He needed to keep his cool if he wanted his plan to work. But Misty just knew how to infuriate him and he couldn't think straight. It surprised him how Ash could put up with this girl.

"Maybe it's because I'm not Pathetic, but better then you~" Misty's grin prideful.

"And _maybe _you're a heartless woman!" Gary snapped at her.

"Don't you gender stereotype me!" She yelled back at him.

"Psy-yai-yaiiii" the duck Pokemon cried holding his head and running from the room down the hall.

"Now look what you did! You scared my Psyduck away!" Misty accused.

"ME!?" Gary yelled back enraged, "You were the one who was yelling at the top of your lungs!"

"HA! You think this is the best I have I can go even louder if you WANT ME TO!"

"Well if you ask me that isn't something to be proud of MISTY!"

The two continued to bicker and fight picking at one and another's weaknesses and continued to grow in volume. The poor water Pokemon of the gym couldn't take it much longer. They loved Misty but her voice while fighting with this other person was just destructive to their ears. So the gym's Pokemon along with Gary's Blastoise devised a plan to make them stop, one that would end the torture to their ears. It was a genius plot in where they would separate the two trainers and calm them down. Although their careful planning was wasted when Psyduck ran in.

You see, Psyduck always has a headache and it always seems to worsen when his trainer is angry. He couldn't stand the loud sound that made the pulsing in his head worsen. So he did the first thing he could think of, witch was nothing. Although the Pokemon may have 'accidentally' found the perfect way to shut the two up.

Psyduck ran in the room toward his trainer as fast as he could to beg her to stop the noise that her voice was, and to end his suffering. Unfortunately for him he wasn't looking where he was going and everyone knows, even as a child, you do not run in a pool area. Psyduck slipped on a puddle of water and fell quickly toward his trainer "Psyyyyeeeee" Thankfully the Pokemon caught himself on his trainer and ended the silence. But not in the way anyone would have expected.

Psyduck looked up at his trainer expecting a firm reprimand but in fact saw his trainer lip locked with the brown haired Gary Oak. At first he was shocked and then he grinned with a blush wondering if his trainer was enjoying herself.

Gary was confused, one minute he was yelling angrily at the top of his lungs, the most he'd ever remembered yelling. Then the next thing he knew he was kissing her, it was a lot better then he had thought it would be. He remembered thinking about how difficult it would be to kiss a girl he had no feelings for and this proved it to him, it was much easier, and nicer then it sounded.

Misty's eyes widened with shock, she didn't want her first kiss to go like this, but it was hard to push him away. While in the situation she found herself thinking about Ash and that's what made her snap back into reality. She took one step back and let her hand fly. She slapped Gary right across the face.

The dark haired trainer flinched lightly at the stinging pain in his face. "It wasn't my fault ya' know." he told her calmly.

The female trainer had no comeback for his words; all she did was pout and turn away to hide her blush. "I guess you can stay here while you're doing your training," she answered after moments of silent tension. "I'll show you to your room." Gary smirked triumphantly, "Blastoise return." He told his Pokemon. "You can hang by the pool a bit later." He assured it before fallowing behind Misty.

Misty led him down the hall without a word; she couldn't believe she actually gave her first kiss away to some total jerk. He was nothing like Ash. He was conceited and had a huge ego. There was nothing good or redeemable about him. Ash was sweet and cared about his Pokemon like they were his friends. She knew very little about Gary but what she had seen so far Misty knew that she didn't like him.

After a while of walking Misty stopped in front of a door and pulled a Key out of her pocket and stuck it in the doorknob. "This room should be good enough for you." She muttered under her breath pushing the door open. "You have to feed yourself, take care of yourself and stay out of my way." The water trainer said putting the key in Gary's hand.

"Basically you don't want to even see my face." Gary ventured to ask.

"You got that right." Misty muttered beginning to walk away putting her hair back up in its familiar ponytail.

"You me, Battle. Tomorrow." Gary challenged. "You can take me up on it. Unless you're chicken."

Misty growled he knew how to press her buttons! She didn't wanna see him yet he challenged her and called her a chicken. "I'm…Not…Chicken…" The girl turned and gave Gary a death glare. "Prepare to lose Oak." She warned him before leaving.

Gary sighed loudly before going into his room and locking the door behind him. Gary plopped onto the small bed in the left corner of the room and set his poke ball down on the nightstand beside him. "Phase one, move in accomplished." He sneered, stealing Ash's girl was going to be much more fun then he thought. The worst part in his mind was already over; kissing her wasn't going to be too much trouble. Although the hardest part would be trying to get along with her. He knew if she didn't come to like him even in the least this plan would fail. The brown haired trainer shook his head and stood to begin to unpack his bag. He knew he was going to be here for a while.

When Gary felt that he was done unpacking and settled in he changed into some swimming trunks and decided to actually do a little training. He picked up his poke ball and left his room locking it behind him and went toward the pool area.

"Blastoise go." He said tossing the poke ball into the pool releasing the large turtle Pokemon. "Misty will be using water Pokemon just like you. So we're going to need to come up with some kind of attack that will knock her out." He told the Pokemon. "Also we'll need to try to be faster. Can ya do that?" Gary coached.

Blastoise just nodded, he was a prideful as his trainer. Blastoise knew he was the best and he wasn't going to let some little water flower defeat him with some Staryu or even the pathetic Psyduck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon when Gary entered the pool area he found Misty there with her Pokemon. She was wearing a thin yellow bikini that had red flower patterns over it. Gary couldn't help himself to look at her, she was much better looking then he first thought. Either that or her sisters taught her how to magically look good in a bikini.

"Ready for our match?" He asked cockily grinning at her.

"Of course I am." Misty replied with a smirk, "I imagine you want this one on one seeing as you only have one Pokemon with you."

"Yea that's fine with me. You can use as many Pokemon as you want my Blastoise'll beat'em all!" Gary provoked.

"Alright. In that case I'll use-" Misty stopped, thinking for a moment trying to decide.

'I know exactly what she'll use, most likely Starmie for it's ability to use thunderbolt and other electric attacks. If she used him Blastoise would be a goner.' Gary thought to himself a chuckle, 'At least that what she thinks.'

"I've got it." Misty concluded, "Go Togepi!" She called out.

"Toge?" A small voice asked from an inner tube inside the pool.

"Please Togepi, I'll love you forever~" The female trainer asked again.

"Togipriiii~" The egg Pokemon trilled climbing out of the safety of it's inner tube and over to it's mother.

"Thank you sweetie~" Misty smiled.

"What?! You're a water trainer! Why are you using that thing!?" Gary was in shock; she never ceased to throw him off balance. With that choice of Pokemon she threw his whole strategy out the window and he couldn't believe it.

"He's not a **thing** he's my Togepi!" Misty scolded.

'I didn't even know she _had _a Togepi' Gary thought in panic. 'I don't know much about those, what kind of moves is it capable of?' He wondered looking at the small egg like Pokemon. 'It looks to be normal type so that means it could do just about anything. Shit.' "Fine Fine." He said out loud throwing his poke ball into the water releasing his Blastoise. "We'll scramble that little egg." Blastoise nodded in agreement.

"Toge…" The small Pokemon shuddered as he looked back at his mommy, "Toge Togipriiii" it sniveled.

"Don't worry Togepi I believe in you I know you can win!" Misty grinned. 'Even if Togepi is really small but I know he can win. After all nothing is better then the element of surprise!'

"Let's go Blastoise! Use your water gun attack!" Gary commanded powerfully. 'She's actually serious?! She's going to use that little thing on Blastoise she's insane! She has to know how powerful a Blastoise is.' Gary fought inwardly.

"Togepi!" Misty called to get the youngster's attention, "Try running to the side! Dodge it! Then try to give Blastoise a charm attack!" Togepi shook in fear at the large turtle Pokemon. Blastoise kept a steeled expression as it pointed the cannons on it's back straight at the small egg Pokemon.

"TOGE!!!" It screeched running away from the giant monster in front of it.

"Togepi!" Misty called again in hopes to calm it down. 'Darn. This isn't working. Poor Togepi it's too scared! I have to calm it down somehow.'

"Get'em Blastoise" Gary commanded. 'This has to be some kind of trick she's playing on us. That Togepi must have some secret weapon up its sleeve. I won't let it get away with it.'

"Togepi! Run!" Misty called as the rush of water sprayed from the cannons on the Pokemon's back. The streams of water were right on target and their target was Togepi. The poor little egg didn't stand a chance. It cried out as it got hit and then there was silence. "Togepi…" Misty asked hesitantly.

'I won?' Gary thought in shock, 'I could have sworn… Dammit. I think I just F-ed up big time.'

Misty rushed over to the fallen egg Pokemon, "I can't believe you!" She barked at him tears starting to form in her eyes, "He's just a baby!"

Gary was taken aback, "My fault!? You're the one who sent him up against my Blastoise!"

The red haired girl didn't want to hear anything of what the boy had to say. So Misty picked up Togepi and ran from the gym. 'I'm so stupid.' She thought to herself, 'I can't believe I sent out Togepi. It's all my fault I'm sorry' Misty mentally cursed herself the whole trip to the Pokemon center.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nurse Joy!" She cried entering the building, "Please help my Togepi… It got attacked by a really strong water gun attack!" She begged setting the white baby Pokemon down before the red haired nurse.

"Oh My!" The woman gasped, "This is awful. The poor thing!" Joy took Togepi and began to cradle it in her arms rushing it into the back room with Misty behind her. "What happened?" She asked, "Did it anger one of the older Pokemon?"

Misty hesitated, "Not exactly." Her tone was low and sad.

"Then what?" The nurse pressed.

The younger redhead sighed, "I kinda made a bad decision and had it battle against a trainer's Blastoise." she reluctantly admitted.

"Shame on you!" scolded Nurse Joy, "You're a gym leader, and you should know better then to make such a rookie mistake!"

"I know…" Misty said even more sadly, "I don't know why I did it… the guy just throws me off. I can't think straight. It's like he knows exactly how to make me mad." She said her thoughts trying to make sense of them, "It's like… I wanted to do that to him."

"I see." Joy said taking the new information in. "It sounds like you have quite a bit to think about. You stay in the waiting room and do just that. I'll call you later."

The young gym leader nodded, "Alright. Thank you Nurse Joy." Misty said as she turned and sat in one of the waiting room chairs to think. 'Why does Gary make me so mad.' She thought to herself beginning to analyze the situation. 'He's snobby, thinks he's better then everyone and uses his Pokemon like tools. The exact opposite of Ash.' She blushed thinking about her crush. 'I wonder how he's doing…' her mind set began to change as she started to daydream and remember her travels with the dark haired boy that floated into her thoughts frequently.

The more Misty's mind wandered the better she found she felt. She fell into her most favorite daydream where her knight in shining armor rushed up to save her riding atop a beautiful Tentacruel, spear in hand to save her from the evil aqua base of Team Rocket. "Misty!" Her knight called.

"Save me!" She called back, "They're capturing all the Pokemon and are using them for terrible experiments and selling them. Please hurry Ash!" Princess Misty Water Flower was the only one who could stop Team Rocket so they captured her and hid her away in the highest tower of their water base. Kept away from the one person who could rescue her, Prince Ash Ketchum.

"Misty?" A voice broke through her daydream. "Misty? What are ya doing?"

"Hn? Wha?" The dreamy girl asked looking up to see the dark eyes of Gary Oak watching her with a confused expression on his face. When Misty realized who she was looking at her face flushed, "GARY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" She shouted throwing her arms forward to keep him from coming closer to her.

Gary dodged her resistance by pulling back himself, "I was worried about you and your Togepi. Is that a crime?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"Yes it is!" Misty told him scrunching up her nose with dislike, "Especially because it's your fault he's in here."

'I swear this girl has some PMS issues or something' Gary groaned in his mind before saying, "Look I'm sorry." his words came out forced even though he didn't let it show with his voice. "I thought your Togepi was some secret weapon of yours that could take out Blastoise with one blow." He confessed truthfully. "I didn't know it was just a baby."

"Really? You thought he was my secret weapon?" She asked intrigued by his thoughts, hoping that he was beginning to consider her a good trainer, or even begin to fear her.

Gary sighed again, he hated to admit these kinds of things but he needed to be at least a little truthful for her to like him, trust him or even start to have feelings for him. "Yes. In fact I was a bit worried that you were going to have it do thunderbolt or something like that."

Misty let out a small laugh, "If only, that would have knocked that smug grin off of your face."

"My grin isn't that smug…" Gary tried to come back.

"If you say so…" The girl giggled lightly looking off, "You can sit down if you want." Misty gave in starting to be a bit nicer.

"Thanks." The brown haired boy nodded taking the seat next to her. "So will Togepi be alright?"

"I don't know…" Misty sighed her tears starting to come back as she mentally punished herself, 'I can't believe I started to daydream while Togepi is in such a serious condition. You're such a stupid girl Misty.' She told herself.

"He'll be alright." Gary said suddenly, his voice confident, reassuring.

"You're only saying that because he's not your Pokemon… he's not your responsibility." Misty sighed again, "You're right. It was my fault. I was trying to be cool while you were completely serious."

Gary sighed, "Cut that out. It was a mistake. Anyone could have done it."

"But I did." She said in the same dull way she had been bringing herself down mentally.

The boy was starting to get frustrated, he needed to find a way to let Misty know everything was going to be all right, or at least to get her mind off of it. "How about a bet Misty." "A bet?" She asked her mind sparking with the idea of a challenge.

"Yea, if I'm right and Togepi is just fine I get one request from you and if you're right you get one from me. And it can be anything."

"Anything huh? Even asking you to leave my gym and never come back?" The redhead asked with a mock excitement in her voice.

"Yes even that." Gary assured her. 'Okay Togepi you have to be fine for my sake.'

"I'll take you up on that." Misty grinned forgetting that the terms were on her Pokemon's health. She was focused on the challenge that Gary brought to her. The feeling that she knew she just had to beat him.

Just then a bell went off and over a loudspeaker came the nurse's voice, "Misty, please come to the lobby, Misty."

Misty stood up, "That's probably about Togepi! Come on!" She said rushing forward to the lobby. Complying with Misty's invitation Gary fallowed behind her.

When they reached the lobby Nurse Joy was standing with a blanket held to her chest. Misty rushed up to her and tried to sneak a peek at the blanket in her arms. Gary stood back to give the trainer her space. Joy lowered the blanket to Misty, slowly and carefully. The younger girl's expression was serious and concerned all at the same time as she took the bundle from Joy.

"Togepi?" Misty wondered out loud trying to get the small baby's attention. The baby in her arms shivered but didn't verbally respond. It only looked up at her with sad eyes, "Togepi… I'm sorry…" Misty said softly tears starting to come to her eyes, "I should have thought it out better. Please forgive me." Her voice began to crack and break tears silently falling down her cheeks and raining on the infantile Pokemon in her arms.

"Toge…" It responded; it's voice hoarse and tired. "Togipriiii." It smiled at her in a quiet forgiving way.

"Oh Togepi… thank you." She sighed contently hugging it close to her so that nothing could separate them again.

"You're very lucky Misty." Nurse Joy told her. "Even though there was a lot of water in its lungs most of it came out just fine."

"You mean?" the girl asked eyes widening.

"Yes Togepi is just fine and will make a full recovery as long as it relaxes and gets a good nights sleep" The nurse smiled.

Misty smiled big and turned back to Gary, "Did you hear that!" She asked excitedly, "Togepi is going to be fine! He's going to be-" She cut herself off and blushed remembering the bet she and Gary made. 'Oh no, that's right. I'm happy Togepi is aright but what about that bet. What in the world will Gary ask of me.' her thoughts went wild.

"Good for you Misty." Gary said with a nod. "I'm glad he's alright."

"Yea…" Misty nodded with a smile, 'Has he forgotten about the bet?' She wondered to herself. "Let's get back to the gym then." Misty smiled. Gary nodded and began to lead her out of the Pokemon center and they went back to the gym.

'He hasn't brought up the request yet…' Misty thought to herself beginning to worry. 'It's going to be awful I'm sure of it.' She started to panic, 'Maybe he'll ask for all of my prized water Pokemon! Or even ask the gym away from me. That would be awful! And just like him too.'

"So Misty, about my request." Gary brought up casually.

"NO YOU CAN'T HAVE MY GYM!" Misty spat worried.

The boy trainer's eyes widened curiously, "Would you … go on a date with me?"

Misty stopped, "A… Date?"

"Yea… a date."

"I… guess so… after all I have to because of our bet don't I."

Gary nodded, "You do. So be ready about six." He told her with a wink before rushing off to his room. His plan was going much smoother then he had expected to go. Misty already agreed to go out on a date with him even if it was through a little trickery and deceit. Gary didn't think of it that way because to him the ends justified the means.

Misty was shocked as she watched Gary leave, 'Did he actually ask me on a date. A date, date.' She couldn't believe it. 'I didn't even think he was interested in me that way at all.' She sighed as she started to head to her own room.

Just then a phone in Misty's room rang. "Huh? A call?" She wondered picking it up, "Hello?"

"Like Hello Misty!" Her older sister's voice came over the phone. "It's Daisy! How are you doing my most favorite baby sister"

"Uhn, Everything is fine I guess…the gym is alright; and I've been taking good care of the Pokemon." She relayed her duties.

"So what about that. I called about you not the gym for once sweetie."

"About… me?" Misty asked.

"Yes yes~ You've been home for some time, the ONLY sister in the sensational sisters to remain home. I'm sure a few fan boys have come by." Daisy sounded thrilled and excited on the other end.

"No.. not really." Misty told her older sister with a mock laugh.

"None at all?" She gasped, "You need to get out more baby sis."

"I get out just fine Daisy I don't need to hear this from you. I have a date tonight!" Misty gasped lightly realizing what she said. She only wanted to show her sister up she didn't want her to know about it.

Daisy gasped, "Really a date Misty! You're growing up so fast!" She squealed on the other end apparently very excited for her little sister.

"Y-yea… a real date… with a boy and everything." Misty sighed and decided to go along with her sister's whims it wouldn't hurt too much.

"Wow like that's totally awesome Misty I wish I were there to help you out! What are you going to wear!?"

"Wear?" Misty repeated. She didn't really think about it. "Uhm… clothes?" She told her sister confusedly.

"Oh my gosh Misty you are clueless aren't you!" Daisy scolded. "You have to make a good impression and dress up! Don't you want to impress him?"

"No… Not really." Misty replied.

"Why not?! You are dating him you should show him what you're worth. Otherwise he'll never respect you at all."

"Respect huh?" Misty's interest sparked.

"Yea like totally! When you dress up good for a date you show that you know how to take care of yourself and it shows them you're capable and like make them respect you a lot."

"I didn't know that." Misty answered.

"So what are you going to wear."

"I don't know now."

"Well tell me about the guy, I'll help you out baby sis."

"Let's see…" Misty thought a moment trying to find the proper way to explain Gary. "Arrogant, cocky and has a bad attitude."

"Geesh Misty you have to be so harsh on the guy."

"I was being honest."

"Fine fine, does he have any good points?"

Misty was stumped again. "I haven't really found any."

"And you're dating him?"

"Well he just kinda asked… and I don't know him that well. But what I do know is he's completely full of himself." "Man… he sounds like this Jerk who battled us a while back."

"Really?" Misty asked.

"Yea." Daisy repeated. "He drove up in a convertible and had cheerleaders cheering for him the whole time. I thought he was a cute little kid but he had the confidence to back up all of it."

"Really? How did the battle go?"

"Oh gee he mopped the floor with all three of us." Daisy replied embarrassed.

"Some gym leaders you three were."

"Oh come on Misty we're beauty queens not Pokemon trainers."

"Yea yea, So it was after him you just handed badges out to anyone who wanted them?"

"Oh come on! I said I was sorry for that!" Daisy pleaded for mercy. "Besides back on track. Your guy and what you're going to wear!"

"My guy…" Misty groaned at his given title. "So what do you suggest?"

"Well go into my room I have something I think would be fitting for you."

"Okay if you say so. "Misty acknowledged heading toward Daisy's room. "So which one?" She asked opening Daisy's huge closet that was full of flashy clothes and costumes

"There should be a small one in the back right." Daisy tried her best to explain.

"Small!?" Misty said with worry wondering how small it really was.

"No silly it's not revealing. I wore it a lot when I was your size."

"Oh." Misty replied calmer. "Is it yellow and blue green?" She asked lifting up a dress and skirt outfit that was on a hanger.

"Yes! Try that on! I'm sure it'll fit you. You're very close to my size when I was that age."

Misty studied the outfit and nodded to herself, "Alright. It doesn't look bad I guess. Thank you Daisy, really."

"No problem baby sis. Knock him dead." She giggled over the phone. "I'll talk to you later I have to get to a photo shoot. Have fun."

"You too." Misty nodded hanging up the phone. She looked at the dress skirt combination again; it wasn't exactly her style but it was nice. The shirt was a dim yellow and was designed to sit on her shoulders and show off her neck. 'I could wear my cascade badge necklace with this.' She began to think to make herself like the clothes more. She then moved on from the shirt to the skirt. There was nothing really special about it. It was a blue green skirt that fell to the same length as her shorts did. 'Well that's good. This looks like it may actually be comfortable.' Misty smiled, 'Thanks Daisy.' She then left her sister's room and then went back to her own to get ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When six o'clock came around Gary had finished his preparations and changed into a silk shirt that like most of his others was dark purple blue color. It was unbuttoned slightly to 'give himself air' while at the same time showed off a bit of his muscled chest as well as the green and yellow yin yang necklace he always wore. The young trainer smirked at himself in the mirror admiring his own looks a bit before he left out the door to meet up with Misty.

Misty was standing just outside the gym doors waiting, Her hair up in it's normal side ponytail but she was wearing the outfit Daisy had suggested her to wear. 'Wow…' Gary thought to himself. 'She's actually … cute.' he cleared his throat and walked up, "Hey Misty, You're out here early."

"Better early then late I guess." she responded turning to look at him. 'Wow.' She thought to herself, 'He has muscles.'

"You look good Misty."

"Uh!" She blushed lightly, "You too I guess." She said looking off to hide her reddening face. "So what are your plans for this 'date' lover boy." Misty asked coldly.

'Lover boy?' Gary almost asked but thought better of it and ignored it. "I was thinking of going to get something to eat. I'm kinda hungry."

"You're paying right?" Misty asked boldly.

'Damn, she doesn't hold back does she.' The boy inwardly sighed, "Yea of course. It's my treat." Misty smiled, "Good. That's very gentlemanly of you Gary."

"Of course." He chuckled leading her.

They walked for a little while when Gary stopped her and pointed her toward a restaurant. It was a popular surf and turf place that was hard to get into because the food was great and it was all you could eat.

"Here?!" Misty asked in shock, "We'll be waiting for hours!"

Gary chuckled at her reaction, "No way. Who do you think I am. I know people. The manager here is a fan of my grandpa's. I just called him and told him I wanted to eat here so gramps called them up for me and made us a reservation." he laughed again at his own powers of persuasion.

"Using your grandfather to your advantage aren't you?"

"Only until I become famous enough to do it for myself."

Misty nodded and walked in the restaurant with Gary, the manager was standing at the doorway, "Mr. Oak?"

"Yea. That's me. Grandpa called you up and told you I was going to come?"

"Yes he did and we had a great conversation. Thank you for that opportunity." The tall man thanked as he allowed them to go through.

"See Misty. I told ya." Gary bragged.

"That was pretty cool. I've never eaten here… my sisters always liked to come here without me… and they always got in the same way you just did…" Misty sighed, "Pass out a few autographs, take a few pictures and you're in."

"Well at least it's a first for the both of us." Gary told her trying to keep her mind on a positive note.

"You're right." Misty nodded with a smile as she sat down at a table that was near the buffet. "Wow that food looks good!"

"It does! I think I want some of that sushi!" Gary nodded in agreement.

"I want those steak strips with the salad and ranch dressing!" Misty exclaimed looking at everything.

"That looks good too!" Gary said in the same tone, giving in to the childishness of getting excited for food. "Let's get some!" He said handing her a plate.

"Yes!" Misty agreed with a nod taking the plate and rushing straight over to the salad and steak strips she had mentioned, and Gary over to the sushi.

The two sat and ate their food happily, content with the taste and flavor. Although neither of them knew how exactly to end the eerie silence between them.

"So… Misty." Gary tried, "What was it like being a gym leader?"

"Hm? Well it was fun to battle trainers who came to the gym and to see all the different types of Pokemon that they brought along with them. It was definitely a good way to see lots of different kinds. But nothing beat traveling around and seeing them in the wild. You know?"

"Yea I know what you mean. It was lots of fun traveling around on my own after I ditched the cheerleaders and the sports car." Gary nodded, "I got a lot of time to be alone and to think about things."

Misty nodded listening. "Yea, but I think it's better to travel with friends more then in solitude. I traveled a little bit by myself before… er. I mean I traveled by myself and I didn't really like it. I found that I preferred the company."

Gary looked at her skeptically, "So you traveled alone before you met Ash?" He asked boldly.

The girl jumped lightly, "I guess you could put it that way." A blush crossed her face.

Gary decided to drop the conversation of Ash, it was obvious she had feelings for him too and that made him angry, which inwardly shocked Gary but he didn't let it bother him at the moment. He decided to just enjoy this moment and pretend she was blushing over him; that made him feel better. "So Misty you done here?" He asked.

"Just about." Was her answer as she took the last bite of her 5th bowl of ice cream.

"C'mon there's somewhere I want to take you." He told her; his voice soft and melodious. Something unlike Gary's normal.

"Oh… Okay." Misty said standing and fallowing him out of the restaurant.

Once outside Gary took her hand gently in his. Misty couldn't stop herself from blushing out of embarrassment. He was being so gentle all of the sudden; it was kinda cool. Gary led her south out of Cerulean city.

"Where are we going? Is it far?" Misty asked.

"Not much farther." He replied to her picking up the pace. "I want to get there before it gets dark." He explained. Misty nodded and picked up her pace as well.

Soon the two came to a steep hill and Misty started to have trouble climbing, "Here Misty, get on my back." Gary told her as he kneeled to his offer.

"I can walk."

"It's pretty steep." He pressed, "C'mon we'll go faster this way."

"Alright." Misty said giving in and climbing onto his back.

Gary continued forward up the hill, and right before the peak of the hill he said, "Misty close your eyes. It's a surprise."

"Okay" She said closing her eyes not wanting to ruin the surprise. They continued up the hill and he set her down gently.

"Alright Misty you can open your eyes now." He told her excitement in his voice.

The water Pokemon trainer stood getting her balance and opened her eyes. "Wow." She said breathily. The two were at the top of a hill that sloped slightly into a large beach. The water was sparkling in the setting sun. "It's beautiful."

"There's more." He assured her.

Moments after Gary's promise, dozens of Krabby began to walk onto the beach. "What are they-" Misty began to ask but she was silenced by Gary.

"Just watch." He repeated.

The Krabby crawled up onto the rocks by the water and began to release their bubble attacks. The bubbles floated softly into the sky over the water and sparkled in the low sun and reflected the red orange sky.

"Oh my gosh! That's so awesome" She gasped watching the Krabby and their bubbles.

"Isn't it?" Gary chuckled.

"How did you know about this!?"

"I came up here with my grandpa when I was about 5." Gary started to explain, "Gramps said that the Krabby only come here when the weather is warm and they play with the bubbles at sunset. He said it was something about the Pokemon bonding with the ocean. I thought you'd like to see it seeing as you're a water Pokemon trainer."

"Thank you Gary. Really, this was awesome… I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'm glad I shared it with the right person."

Misty blushed, "Thank you." She said again.

The boy chuckled lightly, "Let's get back. It'll be dark soon."

Misty nodded agreeing and began to hop down the hill, "At least it's easier getting down then up."

"Yea, There's a short-cut back this way." Gary led.

"Why didn't we come this way?" Misty asked.

"Because it's only one way." he explained.

Misty left the conversation at that and began to fallow Gary through the trees. The sun was going down rapidly and it was getting colder.

The girl shivered lightly. "I should have brought a sweater."

"We're almost there." Gary told her confidently to give her the will to continue.

"I hope we don't run into any scary Pokemon out here." Misty thought out loud, "I didn't bring any of my Pokemon with me."

"GRYAAAAAAAA"

Gary stopped and looked back at her angrily, "You jinxed us." he then pointed ahead of the path at a large brown bear-like Pokemon.

"Ah! an Ursaring!" Misty shrieked.

"Don't worry I can handle this." Gary said with confidence as he pulled out his poke ball, "Blastoise go!"

The large turtle like Pokemon appeared in a flash of light. "Use Hydro Cannon!" The trainer commanded. Blastoise obediently pointed it's cannons at the quickly approaching Ursaring and blasted two strong streams of water hitting the opponent Pokemon dead on.

Ursaring growled and ran in the opposite direction deciding that this group was much too much trouble to mess with.

Once the Bear Pokemon was gone Misty released the breath she barely noticed she was holding and looked at Blastoise, "Thank you Blastoise, that was an incredible hydro cannon attack. Gary has trained you well hasn't he?" The Blastoise nodded with a happy expression. "Really?" He nodded again, and Misty looked at Gary, "You're friends with your Pokemon?"

"Of course." he responded sounding almost insulted, "I care about my Pokemon."

"I see." Misty smiled, "Let's get back now. Before another one comes around."

Gary nodded with a sigh, "Yea, I don't want to stand out here much longer. Blastoise return." He then grabbed Misty's hand protectively and led her out the rest of the way back to Cerulean.

When they reached the city Misty found out why this was a one way shortcut. At the end of the forest path there was a drop that was about 5 feet down. "I can't jump down this Gary." She told him trying to mask her fear in her voice.

"Don't worry." Gary said before jumping down and landing gracefully on his feet. "I'll catch you." He promised holding out his arms for her.

"Okay, but I get to punch you if you miss and I live."

Gary chuckled, "Agreed."

Misty then slowly lowered herself to the ground and slid off the drop. She closed her eyes afraid Gary wouldn't be able to catch her. But then she felt arms around her firmly and they held her close and safe, "I told you I'd catch you." Gary's voice came smoothly; it softly brushed over her ear and sent chills down her spine.

"Let's get back to the gym." She pressed more.

"Alright." Gary agreed setting her down. "Come on then." He smiled leading her once more.

When the pair finally reached the gym doors Gary turned to her and asked, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yea, I tried not to." She admitted, "But it was really fun, Even the Ursaring attack." She chuckled.

"I'm glad." Gary nodded joining in her laugh.

"I didn't think I'd be able to have so much fun." Misty smiled, 'without Ash' she mentally added.

"Well I'm glad I could make it that fun." Gary smiled, 'What's with this feeling. I'm actually smiling, not faking it. She's actually sweet and kind when the moment strikes her. She's beautiful like a mermaid in the sea. I can't believe Ash just left her like this.' Gary lost in his thoughts leaned forward closer to Misty.

She saw him leaning and she put her arms up defensively, "Gary! What are you doing!?" She asked shocked.

"I'm sorry." He told her lightly looking her in the eyes. "But I… I have feelings for you Misty." 'real feelings. I was selfish with that plan. Now I know I was wrong. I'll never let you know of that dark side of my ego, the one that just wanted to possess you. Now it's different. I need you by my side.'

"F-feelings? For me?" She repeated nervously, "How can you. I mean… I like someone else." She tried to explain scooting backwards from him.

"Ash right?"

Misty gasped, "How did you know?!"

Gary ignored her question, "If Ash is so great to you why did he leave you so easily. Did he even try to make you stay with him. Some great guy! If, if it were me I would have done anything to make you stay with me."

Misty started to breathe hard to keep her tears back. Gary was saying everything she had thought to herself on the way home to Cerulean. Why had Ash let her leave so easily. He must not have had any feelings for her at all and here was Gary, he told her he had feelings for her and promised her safety and love. "Gary… I …. I …"

"I really like you Misty." He told her more strongly.

"Gary…" She said blushing, 'He's everything I wanted Ash to be. Strong, Confident. He's also everything Ash was… Caring, and sweet. But how can I like him. Even if it's not right… Maybe I can give it a try.' She leaned closer to him and closed her eyes lightly.  
Gary pulled her close and held her against his body firmly, as if he was the only thing in all the world that could keep her safe. "Misty." He said softly as he brushed his lips against hers softly as he massaged her sides with his hands.

The water trainer gave in to Gary and returned the kiss, he was just too comfortable to say no to. It wasn't wrong at all, in fact he felt right to her.

After what felt like eternity Gary released her and Misty let out a content sigh, "Thank you Gary."

"For what?"

"For this date. But I think I need some time to think about this situation." She told him.

Gary nodded. "Let's get you inside."

"Okay." Misty nodded opening the door to the Gym.

Inside the two parted and went to their separate rooms and retired for the night. Gary was very pleased with himself, not in the way he'd expected himself to be at this time. He was content in his feelings. Hoping that Misty would make what he thought was the right decision. Gary rolled over in bed and tried to force himself to sleep.

To Be Continued ...

*********************************************************************************

**Writers comments:**

**Hey there everyone. I hope you liked this story. It was the first time I ever wrote Ego shipping and I really enjoyed it Even though I originally supported Ash and Misty love (dodges tomatoes) I had a lot of fun writing Gary and Misty. This fic was originally much longer in my mind, I started to write it for a contest for a friend of mine but I started getting really close to the deadline so I had to end it a little early. So if this story is well received and liked I think I'll either add onto it or write a sequel. (Fans cheer) So please tell me your thoughts. I'll enjoy reading every single one. ^_^**

***edit* I changed some of the end. If you had read the first version you would know that this was a good change. And it helps the story go forward more then just stopping here. So get ready to enjoy the rest of the Fic.  
**


End file.
